


Leathers

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves her leathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leathers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 and its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: Drabble written from the prompt given by carinjo.

Leathers. They excited her, made her feel alive in a way that nothing else did. Sam always took her time putting them on, drawing out the ritual. The scent, the feel against her skin, the sense of power that they gave her were a heady pleasure.

They were the very reason she had started riding a motorcycle – it was the only acceptable reason to wear them, according to her father. So she rode... a lot.

But things change. Now her favorite thing about her leathers was the lustful look in Janet's eyes as she slowly peeled them off of her.


End file.
